Nephalem
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Wanted by the three factions for their own selfish needs, the son born of both angelic and demonic blood must soon choose which side to join. With the aid of his friends from across the globe and the underworld, Naruto also known as Nero Redgrave will carve his own path and forge a new legend along the way. Massive crossover, multiple pairings. Rated M for violence, language, lemon
1. Enter Nero

**AN - **Yo! Sorry for not updating for a while, went on vacation =D anyway like I said when posting Blonde Deviants I was going to release some of my one-shots that never made it. I picked this one today because I wanted to make a highschool dxd crossover but the story like most harem anime was quite lackluster, thus I decided to spice it up a bit by throwing in elements from tons of other sources.

(PS I was amazed with the smash success that was Blonde Deviants and will be updating it soon, hopefully next week.)

**I do not own** Naruto, Darkstalkers, Darksiders, Highschool DxD, Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, Diablo, Hellsing or Rosario+Vampire.

(I'm not sure why I originally wrote this in first person but future chapters won't be unless you guys like this style.)

**Nephilim**

_**First-person POV** _

I looked at the paper in my hand, then back at my brother, back to paper, back to him, paper, him, paper, him... "I must have heard you wrong because it sounded like you wanted me to... go to highschool. A japanese highschool no less."

My older brother just sat there on his couch with his feet up and shrugged with a non-caring look on his face, "I've taught you all I can kid, it's up to you now."

Me eye twitched for a second, "Up to me to do what?"

"To decide your own fate. By going to that school you'll find out where you want to stand. Angel, Devil, Fallen. It's up to you." He answered in his usual lack luster tone.

I just looked at him like he was stupid, "Oh? And how is a high school going to help me decide that, Dante?"

Dante smirked at me, "Because one of your cousins attends that school, Naruto. Pretty little red-head by the name of Rias Gremory."

I narrowed my eyes, "Gremory... a devil from my mother's clan?" Dante nodded while I sighed. "You know I don't want anything to do with them or the angels. Sure the Gremory may not be outright evil but they're still devils."

Dante shrugged once more, "Again it's your choice... maybe you'll like her, maybe you won't but you have to pick a side. Trust me, it'll be much safer when you do. If you try to remain wholly neutral then you will have all sides on you, when you pick a side then at least you can have some back up against the other two."

I sighed as I sat down and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table. I chewed a bit before asking, "So what made you choose devil?" I then chewed a bit more, "Olives... again?"

Dante rested his head on the back of the couch and chuckled, "Damn olives always sneak in there, but I choose devil because my devil side was stronger due to Sparda and angels have too many rules. Devils have shit tons of rules now too but nowhere near as many as angels."

I hummed, "Both of my sides are equal in strength... if I ever unlock a devil trigger it would look weird."

Dante nodded, "Well if you want my advice, go to that school and talk to your cousin. The Gremory aren't that bad and if you embrace your devil side over your angel then you can unlock both a devil trigger and use Yamato to its full potential."

That caught my interest. _When in my hands Yamato is only a hunk of steel unlike when Dante wields it. I guess you need to become a devil for it to recognize you as it's master. _"Good point. Then again I am curious about what my angel side would bring if I sided with them..."

Dante shrugged, "Couldn't tell ya, I did for a moment consider taking the angel's side because of mom but... eh devils are more fun."

_Angel... or devil? Technically as a nephilim the Fallen would accept me as well but there's no way in hell I would join them. While me and Dante are called Devil Hunters we only take out strays and malevolent demons, those guys just kill every devil or angel they see. _I sighed and got up after finishing my pizza, "I'm going to take a walk, Dante. I'll be back later."

Dante nodded as I left and called out, "Think it over kid! Trust me living freelance is not all it's cracked up to be!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it." I said as I waved back and left his office. I walked out of our HQ that was named 'Devil May Cry' and started walking down the street. Lights were flashing and the sounds of excitement were all around me as I stepped into Times Square.

I narrowed my eyes slightly when I sensed a particularly strong person behind me only to sigh when I realised that it was just-

"Hey lover, fancy seeing you here." A sultry voice whispered into my ear as two arms circled around my waist while the delicate hands started caressing my chest. Two soft but firm breasts pressed against my back that I could recognize anywhere.

"Morrigan..." I said with slight annoyance. "Did you need something?"

Morrigan pouted as she lifted my right arm and placed it over her shoulders as we started walking again, "What? Can't I see my favorite half-blood without some ulterior motive?"

I just gave her a look that in turn made her look away, "Ok fine, I need help something." She said after a few moments.

I ran a hand through my hair and even though I would probably regret it I still asked, "With what?"

"I think I have a sister." Well I certainly didn't expect that.

"Really? So what, you need help finding her or something?" I asked and she nodded.

"I only have a vague description of her but a few of my contacts have spotted a pink haired girl with a blue and red version of my outfit with similar powers to mine." Morrigan explained and I nodded in understanding.

"So she's either a clone of you or Belial had a third daughter." I concluded and Morrigan agreed.

"That's what I think too. It's not entirely unreasonable to think that dad would have a child with one of his mistresses before he died during the war." Morrigan stated. It's very common for high-class devils to have harems in order to bolster the devil's numbers, especially when it came to a dying house like the Aensland.

"Is Kurumu looking as well?" I asked and she grunted while folding her arms.

"Kuru is being stubborn about this, she still misses mom dearly and refuses to acknowledge any sibling not born from her." Morrigan answered with a pout.

"I see... is she still chasing after that human kid?" I asked only for her to get a strange look on her face.

"Well he's no so much human anymore, he's a vampire now" She explained vaguely.

"So a vamp turn him, did he join their clan or a vampire's peerage?" I asked only for her to shrug.

"After she started rolling on about Tsukune this and Tsukune that, I tuned her out." She said making me chuckled. It was kinda funny how the two were so similar in some respects even though they didn't realise it.

She then pressed herself closer to me and hugged my arm tighter around her shoulders, "But enough about them, I'm more interested in you! How's life been, Naruto?"

"Nero." I corrected only for her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, now what's new?" She asked excitedly.

"I might move to Japan for a while..." I said, while she just looked at me strangely.

"Japan? What for?" She demanded.

"To... attend highschool?" I answered weakly.

Que deadpan look from her, "Bullshit."

"I shit you not." I said making her laugh.

"Why? Haha, Why would you go to highschool?" She asked through her laughter.

"I'm going to meet a cousin of mine... I might join the devils." That stopped her laughter cold and made her look at me seriously.

"Are... are you sure?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure if I want to join the devil side just yet but Tony said I should visit my cousin and see how the Gremory are." I answered and she smiled.

"How is ol' Dante by the way? Did he ever hook up with Trish?" Morrigan asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure if they're official but I can sometimes hear them in the office when they think I'm out on a mission." I answered with a grimace. I really didn't need to hear them going at it since Dante is like a brother to me and Trish is like a sister they practically raised me since birth. "I think Dante has a thing for Bayonetta though."

Morrigan grinned at me, "Maybe we should plan a little surprise for them? Maybe me bent over your desk moaning your name loud enough to be heard through the entire shop?" She suggested in her usual airy tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I'll get back to you on that one."

Morrigan smiled, done with her teasing for now as she snuggled further into my side. "So do you want to go do something while we're out?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I said, only now taking a look at her wardrobe. She picked a white blouse that was open enough to show significant cleavage along with red leather pants and black boots.

And so the night went on as Morrigan helped me take my mind off of this devil and angel business. I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun with the succubus but sometimes she could be a little clingy becomes quite jealous when I glance at other women or when they look at me.

She scowled at a rather attractive brunette who was checking me out from across the bar. It was actually kind of funny how possessive Morrigan could be. "Just ignore them Morrigan." I said with a chuckle.

She just turned her glare towards me, it was actually kind of cute. "Ignore them? No, those skanks need to recognize that you're MY destined one!" I smiled cheerily at her protest making her glare harder and slide over from her side of the booth to mine.

I watched her carefully, I knew exactly what she wanted to do. Did I stop her? No, I'll let her do what she wants for now, it's not like I hate it anyway. Her tongue invaded my mouth and tried to dominate mine only to surrender moments later, she considered me her one and only, her master and it showed in her submissive behavior towards me when it comes to anything intimate.

"Ah, Naruto..." I heard her moan when I started stroking her thigh, running my fingers up and down her soft skin leaving goosebumps in my wake.

And just like that it was over, I pulled back and in her daze Morrigan had forgotten all about the brunette. After a moment she wiped her lips on the back of her hand and straightened out her shirt before coughing nervously. I smiled slyly at her and asked, "Better?"

She blushed slightly. I think I should earn an award for making a succubus blush "Yeah." I heard her answer quietly.

With a slight smirk I worked on her thigh again, she shivered once more and I could smell her arousal from here. I leaned into her ear and whispered huskily, "I'm going home... want to come with?"

**XXX Lemon XXX**

She nodded, probably not trusting her voice and I guided her out of the bar having left the money on the table. We snuck into an alley and Morrigan used her teleportation ability and we appeared in my bedroom not a moment later.

Without skipping a beat Morrigan dropped to her knees and begun undoing my pants. I laughed, "Eager, Morri?"

Morrigan looked up at me with a grin, "Of course, Naruto. Being with the one I love... what's not to be excited about?" She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to succubi it just might be.

Morrigan didn't waste a second before removing my boxers and taking me into her mouth, licking sucking and pumping with gusto. It only took me a few moments to become harder than a rock under her skillful tongue.

I closed my eyes in appreciation of Morrigan's efforts, allowing myself to drop my guard and let the pleasurable sensations wash over me. That's the only reason I hardly ever gave into her offers, there were too many factions out for my blood or power, I couldn't allow myself to drop my guard. Lately I've been more wound up than ever however as my time for awakening neared, on my sixteenth birthday I must choose a side or risk letting my powers run wild in my body. For a nephilim that only spells certain death as the holy and demonic powers would be at constant war with each other for control of the body, only to destroy each other and the vessel.

I grunted lowly as I felt Morrigan slide my entire length down her throat. How she does it I'll never know but she manages and it feels amazing every time. I felt her breathing through her nose as she took me in and out of her throat, coating my entire length in saliva. An impressive feat if I do say as I'm not exactly tiny with my eight inches.

I held it in for as long as I could but within ten minutes she had me spilling my seed down her throat, I could feel her vibrating around me as she swallowed it... I almost came twice from that. "How... the hell... do you... do that?" I asked through panting breaths.

Morrigan smiled and pointed at her jaw, "I can unhinge my jaw at will." She answered before standing up and removing her blouse before stepping out of her pants. I easily took notice of the dark spot on her panties.

Morrigan noticed my gaze and slipped the cloth to the side giving me full view of her glistening entrance. I watched her slip her middle finger in and pull it out a moment later to see it drenched in her juices, I trailed the finger up as she took it in her mouth and made a show of licking it clean. I was instantly hard once again.

Slipping off the last garment Morrigan climbed on my bed on all fours and craned her head back at me as she spread her cheeks with one hand while keeping herself up with the other. "I'm ready for you my love." She breathed out heatedly.

I climbed up behind her and slid myself in easily, I could feel her deepest wall trying to hold me at bay. With slow movements I churned inside of my succubus while roaming her body with my hands, touching all the spots I've discovered that made her cry my name ecstasy.

The slow movements evolved into long strokes as we carved a rhythm for each other, pushing and thrusting in tandem, I could feel her becoming tightening around me once more. I reached towards one of her nipples and gave it a sharp twist causing her to howl in both slight pain and massive pleasure as she came once again.

I could feel my release rapidly approaching and a wicked look crossed my mind as I continued to slowly grind myself inside of Morrigan. I suddenly changed my speed, thrusting - ramming - as fast as I could, determined to make her scream my name one last time before I gave in myself.

Morrigan could no longer hold herself up as I continued in my blinding speed, even though she had just released I offered her no break and quickly brought her to another orgasm due to her hypersensitivity, "NARUTO!" She screamed as I emptied myself in her, I could feel my load threatening to escape due to the amount of it.

A few more thrusts later I pulled out of my demonic lover and laid down next to her, panting while it seemed like she passed out face down. I smiled and turned her so she could face me and pulled her in close before lifting the covers over the both of us. "The three factions be damned, I needed this..." I murmured before joining my lover in blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN - **This one-shot was originally written 1 year ago when I had first watched highschool DxD and now that I've finished watching the second season I feel like this might be a good story to pick up if enough people are interested in it. So please tell me in a review or by following/favoriting and if it does even half as well as Blonde Deviants then I'll get to work on another chapter.


	2. Going for a Ride

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any characters or ideas I borrowed while writing this fic.

**Nephalem**

Two figures creeped into a room, dawn had just broken and very little light filtered in through the window sills. Naruto's breathing was even only for him to hold his breath and snap his eyes wide open. The looming figure over him grinned and Naruto's eye twitched before letting out the breath he had held in annoyance and closed his eyes once more while molding himself against his partner. "Go away Dante." He muttered sleepily.

Dante laughed while the other figure snickered. "Get up kid, you've got a plane to catch!"

Naruto cracked an eye open and glanced at his brother figure, "Plane? What plane...?"

Dante smirked and held up two tickets in front of Naruto who finally sat up with a huff, "Why your plane to Japan of course! I had bought these a week ago because I was going to make you go either way."

Naruto snatched the ticket and stared at it for a moment before glaring up at the older blonde, "You can be a real ass sometimes Dante."

"Arse, lad. No need to be vulgar." A seductive voice said from the other side of the room.

"Whatever Bayonetta... plus what the hell are you doing here anyway? I'd expect this from Dante but not you." Naruto said as he turned towards the leather/hair wearing witch.

Bayonetta held a hand to her mouth and chuckled, "Well to see you off of course. It might be a while before we see each other after all my dear. Lady and Trish are already waiting in the car, so up and at'em!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Can you at least get out so I can wake Morrigan and get dressed?"

"Actually I've been awake this whole time and I'm already dressed." Morrigan's voice said much to Naruto's surprise as he watched her sit up with a smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "All of you were in on this weren't you?"

"YUP!"

"Heh, yeah."

"Pretty much."

Naruto grunted before looking down and smiling, "Alright." He looked up towards Dante "Seriously though - get out - I need to get dressed." The young Devil Hunter ordered while pointing towards the door.

"Right right, don't take too long though, we have to check in at the airport in an hour!" Within ten minutes Naruto was showered and dressed, leaving his apartment and heading down to the parking lot where he spotted two cars. One was a large red truck while the other was a black convertible viper.

Dante honked from his truck and shouted out, "Hurry up already!"

Naruto walked towards the cars and noticed that Bayonetta was leaning against her viper. She smiled and motioned for him to get in. "Come on, you're riding with me." She said before jumping in and starting the sports car.

Naruto hesitantly got in because Bayonetta always for some reason or another manages to crash her car into something. Sure she used her magic and hair to repair or replace parts but still, he wasn't to keen on crashing today.

The cars took off with Bayonetta in front and Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw her pull into the freeway. "Uh, Netta?"

The witched hummed to show she was listening, "Why are we getting on the freeway?"

Bayonetta raised an eyebrow and glanced at him for a moment before switching back to the road, "Well it's the fastest way to the airport of course."

"But you guys always told me never to get on freeways, that they were suicide." He recited from when they gave him tips when he started driving.

"Let's just hope that I was wrong then, hmm?" She said with a wink before reaching back and pulling out a box from the backseat. "Here, a little going away present from moi."

Naruto took the box and opened it cautiously revealing an intricately engraved double-barreled revolver. "She's called Blue Rose." He heard Bayonetta say as he inspected the gun and did in fact notice the small blue rose carved into it.

"Wow thanks, this is awesome. Is it magic forged?" Naruto asked as he continued inspecting the weapon. He also noticed that in the box was a custom holster and a box of bullets.

Bayonetta brought a hand to her mouth and let out an airy laugh, "Why of course my dear, did you really think I would give you an _ordinary _gun for a present? You have plenty of those already, plus I designed this one myself."

Naruto smirked as flipped open the chamber to find it loaded, "I noticed, you're the only other person I know that uses double-barrel revolvers."

The witch smiled, "Well you could those roguish pistols like Dante or you can switch to my side and use the beautiful and deadly revolvers. Plus I had them add the endless bullets spell, so you can keep shooting to your heart's content... or until you run out of bullets."

Naruto's grin turned dark as he heard that, already thinking of all the damage he could do with an auto-reloading double-barrel hand-cannon. Bayonetta saw this and smiled while shaking her head "Boys and their guns."

Suddenly Naruto was brought out of his daydreaming when he felt a time-warp up ahead, Bayonetta hummed to signify that she felt it as well. "I suppose it would have been too much to ask for, to leave peacefully wouldn't it?"

Bayonetta smirked, "It seems so." She turned towards Naruto with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for deceiving you my dear but this is the real reason we're all here, to escort you to the airport safely."

Naruto nodded, "I thought as much, even if you guys are my friends, this many hunters in one place was bound to draw attention. Especially from the angels when you and I are in the same car. I'm also guessing that's why you gave me a loaded gun."

Bayonetta smirked, stretching her beauty mark slightly. "Still as sharp as ever." She commented, "We may or may not receive additional back-up, if the others decide to show up but I doubt it. Anymore that us is rather overkill and would ruin all the fun."

Naruto sighed and readied his new gun with a hidden grin under his bangs. As much as he tried to hide it, he always did love the thrill of a good life-threatening fight. "I guess It's..."

Dante grinned as he swung out of his window and on to his roof while pulling out Ebony and Ivory, "IT"S-

Bayonetta smirked as they passed the time-warp, "It's-

"BULLET TIME!" The three called out as they jumped out of their respective cars within the anomaly and landed in a circle formation while the armoured angels crowded around them. Meanwhile Trish, Morrigan, and Lady were waiting in the truck to offer help if necessary but mostly to avoid stray bullets.

The most decorated of the angels stepped forward slightly and addressed Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze, you must come with us... you are the one-"

"The One?" The young nephilim interrupted, "Like as in the Matrix? Oh woah woah woah, hold on a sec is that why you angels look like robots?" Naruto paused for a moment and looked as if he discovered the meaning of life, "Shit it is isn't it! You angels are actually those robot aliens from the Matrix! Well forget that noise! Viva la Resistance!" He shouted before pulling out Blue Rose and blasting the angel's head clean off.

"Well said!" Bayonetta agreed as she and Dante joined in and started shooting everything in sight. It took less than a minute before all heaven's soldiers were lying in their own blood. Naruto walked up to one who was still alive and pointed his gun at the angelic being's head.

"Wait" The angel pleaded, "You didn't let us finish... you were chosen... to be the Ace... of Hearts."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't lower his weapon, "What is this 'Ace of Hearts'?" He demanded.

"Gabriel's... strongest... card..." With that the angel passed on and his body dissolved into gold dust. Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought. _Strongest card? What the hell does that mean?_

"What did the angel say to you, Naruto?" An inquisitive Bayonetta asked.

"Apparently Gabriel - and I can only assume he meant the Archangel Gabriel - chose me to be his 'Ace of Hearts' whatever the hell that means. Kinda sounds like he's coming on to me though so maybe I don't want to find out." Naruto answered.

"She." The Umbra witch corrected.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"She. Gabriel is a woman." Bayonetta explained. Naruto pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Really?" Bayonetta nodded, "Tis true my dear."

"Yup, I was kinda surprised when I found out too." Dante added as he walked towards them while sheathing rebellion.

Naruto then shrugged. It was probably too late to join the angels now anyway since he just killed one of their captains and a few of their grunt bird angels. "Well whatever, let's get out of this deadzone, you know how the slowed time always makes me queasy afterwards."

All three re-entered their vehicles before removing the temporal displacement spell over that section of the freeway and they resumed like normal. "You know, it makes me wonder why angels look like birds when most were said to be human-like."

"When the Great War ended, Heaven's forces had taken a huge hit and as a result they started producing lesser angels out of doves." Bayonetta answered.

Naruto grunted, "Well whoever designed them had a twisted imagination because I've seen a few of their new creations and they are damn ugly."

"I agree, I prefer the devil peerage system over mutated birds any day." Bayonetta said and they continued down the highway. "Naruto." She suddenly spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" The teen asked as he turned towards the witch.

"Have you given any thought to who you may want in your peerage?" The Umbra asked, only sparing him a side glance before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Sort of, I never really gave it much thought before but I probably should at least start scouting since it seems like I'll be turning into a devil regardless." Naruto stated.

Bayonetta shook her head "Well that's not necessarily true. If what that bird said was true then Gabriel herself has an interest in you and probably would still take you as an angel. Technically we would be enemies but the armistice will at least allow us to be civil with each other."

Naruto just shrugged at that point "Yeah but if war were to ever openly break out again then I would be forced to fight my friends and my family, and I don't want to that so both Angels and Fallen are out of the question."

Bayonetta smiled slightly "I suppose it was rather unfair of us to take you in and passively mold you towards our way, an illusion of choice if there ever was one." She admitted.

Naruto smiled as well "No, I don't regret being raised by the Slayers. You guys are the best family I could have hoped for, if the church had taken me then I'd have been raised in a cathedral somewhere and be forced to submit to their beliefs."

"A terrible fate indeed." Bayonetta added and they both shared a laugh. Once they calmed down the witch's eyes softened and she glanced at Naruto. "I want you to be careful over there Naruto, the only Slayer stationed in Japan at the moment is Kazuma and we both know how he can be a bit of an..."

"Asshole?" Naruto supplied readily.

"An arsehole, yes." Bayonetta agreed. "He'll be able to help you if you need it but only if you pay him."

"I'll be fine Bayonetta but the concern is appreciated." Naruto assured her. "I'll talk to my cousin and hopefully she'll be able to help me during my stay in Japan. Plus I'll have Morri there to watch my back."

Bayonetta smirked slightly at the mention of the green-haired succubus. "Ah yes Morrigan, your future queen no doubt."

Naruto grinned at the thought "I was planning on asked her when I received my evil pieces but yeah if Morri accepts then I'll make her my queen."

Bayonetta nodded "A smart choice indeed. With the power of a queen piece aiding her, she'll be able to regain her high-class status in no time and work towards redeeming her family name."

Naruto snapped his fingers in remembrance "That reminds me, Netta do you think you can keep an eye out for someone while you're travelling the world?"

Intrigued, the witch nodded her consent "Sure, who am I looking for?"

"Morrigan thinks she may have either another sister or a clone running around. They girl was said to be wearing a red and blue version of Morri's battle outfit, purple hair, younger and shorter, and lacking in the chest department." Naruto relayed what Morrigan had described to him last night.

"So essentially Morrigan's opposite?" Bayonetta surmised.

"Uh yeah, pretty much." Naruto confirmed.

"I'll keep an eye out then, I'm sure the other three wouldn't mind looking either." Bayonetta said and Naruto thanked her for the help.

After that there was a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip until they made it to the airport. It was rather busy today as most airports are but they were able to get everything checked and sorted out easily enough.

"Well kid, have fun Japan." Dante said with a shrug. He wasn't very good with goodbyes after all. Naruto chuckled and brought him into a bro hug for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna miss having you around for a while Naruto." Trish said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself alright?"

"I will Trish." He turned towards the next person and opened his arms, "Lady?" She didn't hesitate to do the same.

"Even if you're off to become a devil, I wish you the best of luck Naruto. Watch your back out there because Japan is a hotspot for fights between the three factions." Lady advised, hugging him a little tighter before letting go.

Bayonetta finally stepped up and hugged him as well, "I wish you the best of luck my dear and I'll keep an eye out for you." She said, feeling him nod against her shoulder.

Naruto grinned as he looked at his surrogate family once more before pulling Morrigan towards him. "Thanks guys, I'll make sure to keep you posted on what's going on over there. Come on Morri, they'll start boarding soon. " He said and they waved one last time before heading for the terminals.

An hour later they were taking off and Naruto watched as New York faded away into the distance with a fond smile. Morrigan rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him, "It's not like we won't see them again. Plus if you would have stayed a Slayer then you would have to get used to travelling anyway."

Naruto nodded, his smile still on his face as Morrigan comforted him. He turned towards the succubus and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, this is just another chapter in my life and I'm going to see it through no matter what."

"Yeah!" Morrigan cheered before settling back down. "The only thing that sucks... is that Japan is on the other side of the world."

Naruto was about to cheer as well until she added that which put a damper on his spirits. "Ah shit... you're right."

Goodbye NY hello 14 hours of sitting in a plane.

* * *

***SPOILER***

To those that may know about the Brave Saints system, in my fic the angels get it sooner but it will stay limited to the Seraphim for now as they have crazy angel doves to be their main fighting force.


	3. First Impressions

**AN - **First of, some of you might have noticed the name change and it was just an oversight of mine that I fixed when I finally got to the point in the story where I wanted to make the distinction between Nephalem and Nephilim.

Secondly some of you were asking about a list for all the X-overs. Now I can't give a complete list as that would give away some parts of the story that I want to keep secret for now but I they will be in the disclaimer. Note that not all of them will be actual crossovers and may just reference a few things from that series while not actually having characters introduced into this story from there.

Thirdly, when it comes to his peerage, just because there are members in it does not automatically add them to his harem. There will be guys in his peerage and girls who aren't with him so keep that in mind. Further, I will be taking suggestions for peerage members into consideration from any x-overs that I mention. That's all for my rambling.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the following: Naruto, Darkstalkers, Highschool DxD, Devil May Cry, Bayonetta, Diablo, Rosario + Vampire, Persona, Kaze no Stigma, Hellsing, and whatever the hell else I may have referenced.

**Nephalem**

_Naruto opened his eyes. Wherever he was, was completely dark except for a single light shining on a table with a woman sitting behind it. He cautiously approached the table and only until he directly in front of the table did the woman look up at him._

_She looked what a typical gypsy would look like except for a red cloth tied in front of her eyes like a blind. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her while she just smiled gently. "I'm glad you finally found your way here..."_

_"Found my way here? Where exactly is here?" Naruto asked as he searched through the all-encompassing darkness for any hint as to where he may be._

_"You are in a place outside of dreams... outside of reality..." The gypsy answered._

_Naruto frowned at the vague answer "If you won't tell me where we are then at least tell me who you are."_

_The woman kept the small smile on her face as she laid a set of cards face down on the table. "Normally one would introduce themselves first before asking for the name of another but in this case I already know who you are, Nero Redgrave... or should I say Naruto Gremory?"_

_Naruto was starting to become irritated "What the hell do you want from me?" He demanded._

_The woman simply laid her hand on the deck and revealed the top card. It looked like a dark road with the moon high in the sky. "The Moonlit Path. You will make a choice and walk that path... but is it really there?"_

_Naruto frowned as he thought back to the very thing that plagued his mind lately. Which side would he choose? "Wait, what do you mean? Is what really there?"_

_The blind gypsy looked up at him and even through her blindfold he could feel her gaze not on him but almost through him. "The choice." She answered before putting her hand on the cards. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have."_

_"Wh-_

-at?"

Naruto heard a giggle and opened his eyes, seeing Morrigan with a smile one her face. "I said wake up Naruto, welcome to Japan!" She said happily.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, noticing that the plane had stopped and people were exiting. "Oh." Was all his still sleep addled mind could reply as he groggily stood up.

Naruto grabbed his carry-on bag as he tuned out most of Morrigan's rambling about what she would do first now that they were in Japan. He couldn't help but keep thinking of that strange dream he had.

Naruto idly looked at his watch, it was 5:27 PM. "Sorry what?" He asked when he noticed Morrigan pouting at him "You weren't paying attention at all were you?"

Naruto had a sheepish look "Uh... no?"

Morrigan had a tick mark form on her forehead before exhaling and calming down. "I asked if you even know where we're going? Like where does your cousin live."

"Oh yeah, of course." Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "From here we're going into Tokyo city, to the Chiyoda ward. From there it has street directions for the school and her home so we'll be fine."

Morrigan nodded. "Can we explore Tokyo a bit first? I've always wanted to come here!" She pleaded.

Naruto smiled "You do know that we'll be here for a while right? We have plenty of time to explore Tokyo but if you really want to then I'll call Rias and tell her we'll show up tomorrow while we rent out a hotel room here for the night."

Morrigan squealed and hugged him "Oh this is going to be so exciting!" the people around them looked at her weirdly as they were stepping into the terminal while Naruto facepalmed.

"Morri, you're making a scene again." He said causing her to stop her joyous bouncing. "This is why I don't like being seen in public with you..."

Morrigan looked around and noticed that a few guys had passed out with a nosebleed while others gave them dirty looks. She just smirked and slapped his chest playfully "Oh shut up, you know you love me."

Naruto replied with a shrug. "More like I had to settle for you. Your kind can be very persuasive when you want to be." He said in reference to her being a succubus.

Morrigan just smirked "Well of course, mother always said that when it came to our Destined Ones there was no such thing as 'going too far' in our attempts to make them ours."

Naruto just shook his head. "You know, I always did wonder why you picked me."

Morrigan smiled softly as if recalling a memory from long ago "You're just really cute and a great lay." She teased after her trip down memory lane ended. "Besides we don't choose, we just know. The moment we meet our fated mate we instinctively know that they are the only one for us from that point on."

Naruto scoffed "Fate? That's a load of bull." He said snidely.

Morrigan looked slightly offended but let it go. That's just how he was when it came to anything fate related. "You always try so desperately to validate your existence that you automatically reject anything that may be considered predetermined even with the knowledge that the supernatural exists." She chided but said nothing afterwards. The two just walked in an awkward silence as they left the airport and got into a cab.

Naruto sighed and held his forehead as he looked out the car's window. _Morrigan's giving me the silent treatment again... I guess what I said did come out harsher than I meant it to but still. _He glanced over at the woman who still refused to meet his eyes before looking back towards his own window. _This is awkward as all hell._

Naruto wasn't sure when he had drifted off to sleep but he woke up an hour later as more of the city came into view. He glanced at Morrigan who seemed to be intentionally looking at everything but him.

He himself took in the sights. It had turned night during his nap but the dark was illuminated by all the neon lights that Tokyo had. It was just like times square only everything was in Japanese instead. Not that big of problem really since like most devils, he's able to understand and speak any language instinctively.

The driver pulled to the side in front of a skyscraper "This is the best hotel in central Tokyo. That will be 7,562 yen please." Naruto's brain translated for him into English.

Naruto reached into his coat for his wallet and felt something that wasn't there before. He pulled out both items and paid the cab driver before looking at the card in his hand. _The Moonlit Path _He remembered.

"Keep the change." Naruto said absent mindedly as he exited the cab and got their luggage out of the back. Tucking the card back into his coat, Naruto gave Morrigan a tentative look. "You still mad?" He asked cautiously.

Morrigan watched the cab pull away and shook her head. "No not really. I know that being an insensitive jerk comes naturally to you, I blame Dante honestly." She said, finally looking at him in the eye with a small smile. "Besides it's not like I can stay mad at my beloved for long... I do have to spend eternity with you after all."

Naruto chuckled at her joke "I'm glad, that silence was killing me. I think I prefer your nonsensical babbling over the silent treatment."

Morrigan sent him a glare "Don't push it, you're still on thin ice."

Naruto laughed. The two checked into the hotel and dropped off their luggage in the room before hitting the town. Just like Naruto thought it was exactly like the nightlife in New York only everything was in Japanese.

_She seems to be having fun. _Naruto thought as he watched Morrigan gawk at the sights and sounds like a tourist. "Have you really never been to Japan before? I would have thought you would have."

Morrigan shrugged "While I've always wanted to see Tokyo I never really had a legitimate reason to come here. Plus I was busy with work and looking after my sister, and now I have to find my possible third sister."

The night went by pretty quickly and the two returned to the hotel during the wee hours of the morning. Morrigan basically collapsed on the bed with Naruto following her a moment later. While the succubus usually demanded a night of hot, sweaty, sex when they shared a bed she waved it off today in favor of sleeping.

_Naruto opened his eyes and found himself once more in the dark room, with the woman sitting at the table like the last time._

_"Welcome... to the velvet room." She greeted._

_Naruto just gave her a confused look "Huh?"_

_The gypsy shook her head with a small smile "Nothing."_

_Naruto gave her an odd look "What do you want this time?" His answer was her simply motioning towards the deck in front of her. She beckoned him over and against his better judgement Naruto walked up to the table._

_The blind gypsy revealed the second card - the previous one still on display - this one looked like a nun sitting on a throne between two pillars. "The High Priestess. You would be wise to seek more information before you act. Listen to yourself and all will be revealed..."_

_Naruto was silent as he took in this new information. "Should I wait before deciding which side to choose?"_

_"You may do as you wish, I merely guide." She answered before putting her hand on the deck once more. "Unfortunately our time is up."_

Naruto opened his eyes instantly and reached into his coat pocket. His eyes widened and his breath quicken, pulling out the three items he felt. One was his wallet, another the Moonlit Path and his newest card. The High Priestess. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Hmm?" Morrigan groaned sleepily as she turned towards him. "Go back to sleep baby it's not even eight yet." Naruto turned towards the alarm and noticed that it was 5:27 AM. He heard some light snoring and almost laughed when Morrigan had gone back to sleep so easily.

Naruto looked back at the two cards in his hand and after a few minutes of contemplation, just shrugged and stuffed them back into his coat before cuddling back in with Morrigan, even when she didn't mean to, she always had a way of helping him forget his troubles.

**XXX**

A few hours later a group of four people sat in a small room known as the Occult Research Club.

"Are you excited buchou?" Akeno asked her best friend while serving her a cup of tea.

Kiba raised an eyebrow from his spot leaning against the wall. "Excited? Is something happening?" Koneko also perked up and turned towards her King.

Rias nodded "Yes, my cousin from my father's side will be coming to visit later today. He's lived in New York city and will be joining us here for a year."

"What's his name?" Kiba asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well he usually goes by his alias of Nero Redgrave, but his true name is Naruto Gremory." Rias answered. "He'll be coming her to decide whether he wishes to become a devil or not."

While Akeno was privy to most of information that confused her slightly "What do you mean whether he wishes to become a devil or not? Is he not a Gremory? Doesn't that make him a high-class devil by birth?"

Rias looked slightly uncomfortable as she looked at the members of her peerage. "Normally yes but my cousin has a special... condition that makes it so that he could choose not to become a devil if he doesn't want to be. We'll just have to do our best to convince Naruto-kun that joining our cause is the better option."

Akeno's eyes narrowed slightly, catching the hesitation in Rias' voice. "Ara ara, a condition? What would that be?"

Rias looked away as she tried to think of the best way to explain it without giving out unneeded information. "Naruto-kun has a... birth defect that he gained from his father."

"Which is?" Akeno pressed on.

"Which is his business and his alone to speak of if he so wishes." Rias quickly countered and Akeno pursed her lips in defeat.

"It is a sensitive topic for me after all." A voice suddenly said from the doorway that no one noticed had opened.

"Ara ara." Akeno said as she looked at the handsome platinum blonde that entered the room. "And who might you be?" She said with a certain sensual tone to her voice.

Naruto gave a short wave "Nero Redgrave or Naruto to my friends." He turned to the redhead behind the desk. "Judging by your hair I'm guessing you are Rias, right?"

Rias stood up and nodded. "Yes I'm Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She said was going over to shake his hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you then. I'm guessing from incomplete devil signatures that these are your peerage members?" Naruto guessed correctly.

"Hai. The two on the couch are Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto, my rook and knight respectively." she then gestured towards the well endowed girl behind her "And this is my Queen, Akeno Himejima."

"Yo." Naruto greeted with another wave. "Well now this just leaves the question about who the other devils are. My friend Morrigan and I arrived together and we split up to find out which group was yours."

"Ah, you must mean Sona Sitri and her peerage." Akeno clued him in only for a knock to be heard a moment later.

The door opened revealing that very person along with her peerage and Morrigan. "Hello Rias, I believe this succubus was looking for you." The Sitri heir said as she motioned towards Morrigan who just waved.

"Hello, Naruto-kun mentioned that a friend of his would be coming along. I'm Rias Gremory, a pleasure to meet you." Rias said as she shook the girl's hand who immediately afterwards glared at Naruto.

"A 'friend'? Is that what you're introducing me as?" Morrigan complained. Naruto just ignored her and turned towards the new high-class devil that entered.

"Hello miss Sitri, I'm Nero Redgrave, Rias' cousin." Naruto introduced himself to the student council president.

"Redgrave?" Sona mused, thinking back to where she heard the name "As in Tony Redgrave? The devil hunter?"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "That's actually a very misleading name since we only kill stray devils and malicious spirits, but yes Tony is like an adoptive brother to me."

Sona nodded slowly as she tried to figure out the man in front of her "I can tell you're a fellow high-class devil but... there's something else to you. Something hidden."

Naruto just smiled "It's hidden for a reason." He answered in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I see. Your friend-" Morrigan grumbled once more about only being introduced as a friend "also mentioned that you both will be joining the school as third years?"

Naruto nodded "That's correct, I hope that isn't a problem. I spoke with Sirzechs briefly and he said that everything should already be ready."

"Yes all the paperwork has already been filed and approved so you may officially start classes tomorrow if you wish." Sona told him before turning to Rias "I think I'll take my leave now."

Rias smiled at her friend "Very well, thank you for stopping by Sona."

Naruto turned towards Morrigan who was still pouting. "What's up with you?" He asked before taking the offered cup of tea from Akeno.

The succubus glared at him cutely and stopped her foot. "What's up with me? What's up with you? How could you tell your cousin that we're just friends? Does our relationship mean nothing to you?" She said dramatically.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow while sipping his tea. "What relationship would that be?" He asked in confusion.

"Gah!" Morrigan looked visibly shocked "Wh-What relationship?"

Rias frowned slightly, having no idea what was going on. "Exactly what relationship do you have with my cousin?" She asked the green-haired succubus.

"HE'S MY HUSBAND!" Naruto promptly spit out the tea he was drinking all over Kiba who got an annoyed look on his face.

"WH-WHAT?" Naruto shouted, wide-eyed as he turned towards Morrigan and an equally shocked Rias doing the same.

Morrigan smirked and took a smug stance "But of course, Naruto is my Destined One which automatically makes me his wife... succubus tradition and all that." She said in a haughty tone.

"Ara ara, and here I thought I would be able to get to know Naruto-kun better. Such a shame..." Akeno spoke during the awkward silence drawing a glare from Morrigan.

"Back off skank, Naruto's mine." She growled, her possessive tendencies acting up.

"Alright, calm down Morri, I'm sure Akeno didn't mean it like that." Naruto said as he pulled his friend and lover back towards him so she didn't jump his cousin's queen out of principle.

"Oh my, such emotion. Is this the fabled obsessiveness of the succubus race? Such a person could be suffocating, if you ever need some space from her, my home will always be open to you Naruto-kun." Akeno offered with a brilliant smile.

"THAT'S IT BITCH!" Morrigan shouted as she lunged only to be caught by Naruto mid-air.

"Stop... Morri-" Naruto held her back easily as the succubus tried kicked out towards the fallen-devil hybrid. "LET ME GO, I'LL KILL HER!" Morrigan demanded only for Naruto to hold on tighter.

With a sigh the Nephalem nipped her on a specific part of her neck that instantly drained all the anger from the succubus and caused her to gain a light tint on her cheeks. "Ah.." She moaned softly.

"Are you good now?" Naruto whispered into her ear and she nodded. "Good, now don't attack my cousin's peerage." He ordered.

Morrigan just sent a death glare at Akeno who seemed to be looking on in amusement with a slight smirk. _You better wipe that smug smirk off your face before I Soul Fist it off. _"I'm fine love, let me go." She told Naruto who held on for a few more seconds before letting go.

"Sorry about that Rias, Morrigan is... excitable." Naruto apologized while Rias simply waved it off.

"No it's fine, Akeno has a way of getting under people's skin but she usually doesn't mean it." Rias said as she took her seat behind the desk once more. "Morrigan-san I can tell you're a succubus yokai, but did Naruto already turn you into one of his peerage? I can feel devil energy inside of you."

Morrigan drew her gaze from Akeno to the red-haired King. "No I'm actually half-devil. My full name is Morrigan Aensland, first daughter of Belial Aensland and Ageha Kurono Aensland."

Rias' eyes widened at the revelation. Belial, The Lord of Lies was one of the ultimate-class devils that perished during the great war and was said to be one of seven demons spawned from the Prime Evil which once ruled over hell. "S-So you're also an ultimate-class devil?" She asked.

Morrigan frowned and shook her head. "No, father sealed away almost all of my power when I was a child since I was a danger to those around me due to not being able to control said power. I managed to bring myself back up to High-class level but when father died our family lost our noble status."

Then another thought occurred to Rias "I suppose that makes us distant cousins of sorts. My mother is from the Bael clan which are descendants of Baal The Lord of Destruction and seeing as the Seven Evils were all siblings we are in some form related."

"Hmm... yeah I guess you're right. Though we're really distant cousins, a few generations perhaps. While I may look young and beautiful I'm actually well into my six-hundreds." Morrigan proudly boasted while choosing to ignore Naruto's slight snickering "Should I ever remove the seal placed on me, it's very possible that I may become more powerful than the four mao combined." She finished with a grin.

Rias looked on in envy, while it was natural for devils to age slowly, for someone in her six-hundreds to still look in her late teens and early twenties is downright amazing. Her parents were four-hundred and they were already showing some signs of ageing.

"Enough bragging Morri." Naruto said as he poked her in the side causing her to giggle. "Anyway Rias, we just wanted to pop by and say hi before we officially start classes tomorrow. I think Sirzechs said he would be sending his queen tomorrow to drop off a set of evil pieces to have on hand if I do decide to become a full devil."

Akeno saw her chance and cleared her throat "Would you mind sating my curiosity on something Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave her a questioning look and nodded his consent "Before you arrived Buchou was telling us that you have the choice of whether or not to become a devil even though you were born one... how exactly does that work?"

Naruto thought it over and decided that they might as well know, "This doesn't leave the room." He started while turning towards Rias who agreed and ordered his peerage to secrecy "The reason why I can choose not to become a devil is because I have the option to become an angel instead."

Akeno blinked, Koneko turned her head in confusion while Kiba was trying to make sense of what he just heard, "My, I think I misheard... did you say you could become... an angel?" Rias' Queen asked.

Naruto nodded "That's correct. The reason why I changed my name was due to not wanted to be called a Gremory. No offense Rias but for the longest time I wanted to stay neutral and not pick a side and simply do my bounty hunter work." He took Morrigan's hand and guided her back to the chairs they were just sat at, seeing as this might take a while.

"My mother was Kushina Gremory, the younger sister of Rias' father. While my father was the five-winged Archangel Minato. My parents first met on the battlefield but soon fell in love and my father was willing to fall from grace to be with my mother, who also abandoned her clan to live in peace with my father." Naruto recounted what he was told by Sirzechs when he was a child "The lived together for about two centuries before deciding to have a child, namely me. They had waiting a long time due to the fact that a Nephalem being born is a major event in history. While my father had kept his status as an angel due to not falling to temptation yet, he did the night I was conceived thus marking his a fallen."

"My parents having both being incredibly powerful members of their races kept both my devil and angel sides equal instead of one overpowering the other thus allowing me to choose a dominant side if I wanted to." He was about to continue when he saw the white-hair girl... Koneko he remembered, raise her hand. "Uh... yes?"

"Wouldn't you be a half-fallen instead of an angel?" Koneko asked, Akeno also wanted to ask but didn't want to reveal her own fallen heritage.

"Due to my conception happening before my father's fall I was born half-angel and half-devil. You see apparently if an angel has sex out of pure love, they wont become a fallen immediately, only afterwards thus allowing the child to stay pure." Naruto explained. "It's actually kinda weird since if my mother was a fallen then I would have been born as a pure-blood fallen instead of a half-angel hybrid, but that doesn't seem to matter when it comes to devils."

Koneko nodded, satisfied with the explanation. "Anyway, the day of my birth we were attacked by a group of fallen angels seeking to capture me. Soon after the angels arrived so did the angels and devils. The angels were seeking to reclaim me and purify me while the Gremory clan wished to take me back as an heir to the clan." Naruto then gained a saddened look on his face. "The stress was too much for my mother and she died during my birth, while my father died holding off the three factions. The Slayers, specifically Tony Redgrave soon found me after they felt the massive battle between my father and the three factions and rushed to check it out. Tony took out the devils while Cereza Umbra finished off the angels."

Rias shared a saddened look, while she may have never met her aunt Kushina her father always said that he loved his sister dearly. Much like Sirzechs does her, which probably explains where his sis-con tendencies came from.

"From that day on the Slayers raised me as one of their own and Tony unofficially adopted me as his brother and gave me the name Nero Redgrave while my father told him that my name was Naruto before he died. So technically I am Naruto Gremory as I did not receive my father's family name since angels don't have families and we're just created by God, but legally I'm Nero Redgrave." Naruto finished, "And that's the story of my life. I was trained by Tony and the other Slayers for sixteen years and now I'm here to decide if I should continue as a devil or an angel. Both sides have their pros and cons but I really want to make sure that I pick the right one since it will literally define my future."

Rias understood, "Yes that would be a large decision and one not to be made lightly, as you know I'll be trying my best to convince you to re-join our clan but I wont force you to, if you decide to embrace your angelic side."

"I-I'm not sure how I feel about this..." Kiba spoke "While part of me considers you a comrade another thinks of you as an enemy."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I don't blame you. Truthfully I'm not really inclined to kill angels or devils, I think the only thing that my half-blood gives me is a resistance to both sides. I could become a devil resistant to holy spells or an angel resistant to dark spells, which would only grow as I become more powerful, most likely ending in my immunity to the opposite element."

"Not counting the fallen." Morrigan added and Naruto nodded, "Yeah, fallen angels are fair game, the world could do without most of them. While angels and devils have their bad points fallen angels are the worst of both worlds and generally just need to be put down for the general safety of the populace." He added.

Akeno was torn between her feelings on that. On the one side Naruto seemed to dislike fallen angels like she did, on the other, if he found out about her own fallen heritage then he might come after her as well.

Koneko raised her hand once more causing the group to look at her. "Why was your birth so important? Half-breeds are born all the time." She pointed out.

"Ah well while that is true, most half-breeds are crossed between a human and a supernatural being usually being an angel, fallen, devil, or yokai. We refer to these as Nephilim, going by the biblical verse "sons of God" and the "daughters of men". This was actually the first generation of Nephilim, where angels gave into their temptations and took human lovers, thus making them fallen." Naruto clarified, "Now my case is special in that I am a Nephalem, they sound the same but are actually different. Nephalem were first created when the rogue Archangel Inarius along with Lilith the daughter of Mephisto, mated and created the first devil/angel hybrid. The two commanded rogue groups of their faction which soon followed in their example. These first Nephalem turned out to be more powerful than their parents and soon the devils and angels called to either banish or slay the Nephalem before they turned on them."

"Lillith, infuriated with the thought of her children being slaughtered, instead began killing the renegades who called for their death first. Inarius, couldn't bring himself to kill his enraged lover so he banished her from their home instead." Naruto took a moment to drink some tea. "Now this all happened during the great war, so when the angels and devils heard about the hybrids they naturally wanted them for themselves. This resulted in the Nephalem all being wiped out due to both sides thinking that if neither one could have them then no one would."

"So your birth is important because you're more powerful than your parents?" Koneko questioned.

"Pretty much. Sirzechs said that I already have power equal to a marquess rank devil or a five-winged angel. So whichever side I choose, I'd be reborn powerful and from there I would just need to learn how to control my power." Naruto answered.

"Ufufufu, powerful handsome and noble? Perhaps I should offer my private services to you Naruto-sama." Akeno teased while looking straight at Morrigan who flipped her shit once again. Rias just held her head in exasperation at her friend's intentional riling of Morrigan.

"Alright, maybe we should get going." Naruto told Rias while keeping Morrigan from mauling Akeno. Rias smiled gratefully and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you cousin, I hope you enjoy your time here." She stated even though she somehow suspected that this would happen every time Morrigan and Akeno were in the same room.

"Here hoping." Naruto replied while dragging the cursing Morrigan out of the room. When the door finally closed Rias sighed in relief.

"I think that went well." Akeno told Rias with a smile, her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly.

The crimson-haired princess facepalmed. _Why me? _

**XXX**

_"Hello again." Naruto was starting to get tired of these meetings. "What is it this time?"_

_The blind gypsy merely smiled and revealed the third card. This one was a man who looked like he was about to step off a cliff with a dog warning him. "The Fool. Limitless in his potential, he has everything he needs and needs only to decide what he wants. He would be wary to watch his steps however... lest he look like the fool."_

_Naruto frowned, these damn card reading weren't helping him at all, if anything they made everything more confusing. "Let me guess-_

_"That is all the time we have." She finished his thought with the same infuriating smile on her face._

Naruto woke up. He glanced at the alarm clock that came with the room they rented at an inn near the school, it read 5:27 AM. _I think it's official. I'm losing my goddamn mind..._

He looked over at his coat that was hanging on a hook by the door. "Fuck... I almost don't want to check. Ugh, stop being a pussy, there won't be anything there!" Naruto whispered to himself as he got up from the futon and approached his coat.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached into the inner pocket and closed his eyes as a shiver ran through him when he felt something. Naruto wanted to ignore it and deny that it was there but as soon as he pulled the Fool card from his coat pocket he knew that this was no longer a delusion of his. _Someone out there is able to get close enough to sneak some fucking cards into my coat every night, I need to find out who it is and soon..._

* * *

**AN -** As you can tell this is just before the start of Highschool DxD as Issei hasn't been reborn yet. In regards to other intersecting worlds, it's been a few weeks since Tsukune defeated Kuyo and semi-unlocked his vampiric powers and finally Alucard, only recently turned Seras.


End file.
